You and I
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: A Christmas special, written about Kanda and Allen.  The beansprout doesn't have a chance with Kanda...of course he doesn't know, that he is all that Kanda has ever wanted.  Christmas might just be the gateway, to telling one another about their feelings.


You and I

**A/N: Hey there! I'm drivenbyrevenge. You may have heard of me from Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfics such as 'Love's Puppet', 'To Touch You' and 'When You Are Mine'  
>...No?<strong>

**It was worth a try.**

**Ok, I've never written for -Man before...but I really wanted to do a Yullen fic for Xmas ^_^**

**Evil Robina: Wow your first DGM fic...and it's a crappy Xmas special...**

**Driven: You leave my fanfiction alone! Get on with disclaiming!  
><strong>

**Robina: Driven doesn't own -Man...and if she did...Allen and Kanda would be canon.**

**Driven: Let's move on! ...Jingle bells...jingle bells...**

**So here it is...my Christmas present to the fanfiction community! A mini story about what happens between Allen and Kanda when it's Christmas time at the Black Order.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

XXXXXX

PART ONE

Christmas was almost upon them, and the members of the Black Order were getting into the holiday spirit. All except one. There was one particular exorcist, that was not acting particularly jolly, at all. He hadn't sang carols, made a list of desired presents or handed out cards to the the Order members. This particular exorcist was a young Japanese man, who was somewhat of a jerk.

"Kaaaanddaaaaaa!" A voice called, "Give me a hand!"

Kanda grunted and looked up from his soba, his chopsticks still held in his hand, just above the bowl. A few tables over the beansprout was struggling at an attempt to hang tinsel. Kanda rolled his dark eyes and redirected his attention to his noodles.

"Kanda! Please! You're taller than me! Damnit Kanda, can't you be helpful, just once in your life?" The moyashi called, sounding desperate,

Kanda exhaled and placed his chopsticks down, "Will it make you shut up?" He mumbled, getting up off his seat in the eating hall. He walked over to where the white haired dunce was making himself look completely ridiculous.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief, from where he was standing on the table and he smiled, "Thankyou, Kanda. Uh...Here, just jump up on the table and pin this tinsel here," Allen instructed, gesturing with the gaudy gold tinsel in his hand.

"No way am I climbing up there," Kanda glared.

Allen was about to argue when he felt strong arms quickly wrap around his legs and lift him up. Startled he looked at Kanda...who looked like his irritated self and then quickly pinned the tinsel to the roof.

"Quit squirming!" Kanda felt Allen move, as he pinned the tinsel.

"Aaaaahh!"

SLAM

Kanda hit the floor and the sprout came tumbling down on top of him.

"Argh, get off, Short Stack!" Kanda growled, shoving the younger male off himself.

"Uh...I'm sorry, Kanda," Allen jumped up.

"Just go away. I do not like you," Kanda gritted his teeth and got up.

Allen sighed, and looked down. Of course, he wasn't lucky enough to notice that Kanda looked back over his shoulders, at him.

"Oh hey, Allen! How's it going with you?" Allen heard a familiar friendly voice behind him.

He turned and waved, "Oh, hey, Lenalee," he looked at the tray she was holding, it was full of steaming and delicious looking gingerbread men, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking these to my brother and the rest of the Science Division. How about you?"

"Just trying to help out," Allen smiled.

"Phft! Help? Is that what you call it, now?" A very 'un-Christmassy' voice said behind him.

"Allen is doing his best, Kanda. I don't see you helping," Lenalee frowned disapprovingly, "Actually, you can help him decorate."

Kanda rolled his eyes, "No way."

"That's an order, Kanda. Or I'll bring Chief Komui and Komlin into it," Lenalee said firmly, and then left to distribute her baked goods.

Kanda twitched with rage and death stared her until she was out of sight.  
>Allen wiped some sweat from his brow and laughed nervously, "Ah...guess we better get to it."<p>

"...Fine."

"You're such an asshole. Is it really that bad working with me?" Allen snapped at Kanda.

"Actually...yes. Yes it is."

"C'mon...Kanda, it's Christmas time! Be a little bit merry, for crying out loud!"

Kanda gave Allen a 'look', "There is no way I am being 'merry' or any variant of that phrase. Ever."

"Be nice," Allen tugged his sleeve, "Here, Help me put table cloths over the tables."

"Okay...sure," Kanda tried to bear with him. He followed the shorter boy to the hall cupboards, where the linen was. Allen opened the white cupboard door and grabbed a pile of red and white chequered cloths. He dumped them into Kanda's arms.

The samurai walked away and began to put them over the tables. The quickeer he got this done...the quicker he could be in peace.

Allen grabbed some himself and started from the other end of the hall.

Kanda stopped to straighten one of the cloths, and he looked over to where Allen was standing.

He zoned out, away from the almost empty hall and the damned table cloths. His eyes were fixed on that stupid idiot, Allen. Wait. Kanda stopped himself...when had he started referring to the Beansprout as 'Allen'? Actually...when had he began to think about Allen at all? At what point in the eighteen year old's life...had he actually bothered to think about Allen?

He didn't know.

Before Kanda knew it, they were almost finished. As he laid down his last table cloth, he heard someone come in.

"Hey Allen," Said Lavi's smooth voice, "...WHOA! How's you get Mr Humbug into the spirit of Christmas?"

Allen laughed a little, "No he was forced."

"What did you call me?" Kanda shot daggers at Lavi.

Lavi chuckled a little and, one hand on his hip he grinned at Kanda and said in a chirpy tone, "Sorry, Yu."

Kanda seethed with rage, but refrained from drawing Mugen.

"Anyway, Allen, could you come give me a hand with something?"

"Sure," Allen nodded, "Thanks Kanda..." He muttered, as he followed the bookman out of the room.

Kanda watched the infuriating Lavi lead Allen away.

XXXXXX

Lavi and Allen were hanging Christmas wreaths, on the doors of everyone's rooms.

"So...Allen...considering it's Christmas tomorrow...are you gonna tell Yu, that you have the hots for him?"

Allen stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped his wreath, "Tell who I have the what?"

"Well...y'do, right? Lavi raised his eyebrow and picked up Allen's wreath for him.

Allen thought about it...sure Kanda was sort of cool in a jerky way...but...oh who was he kidding? Of course...of course he liked Kanda. He didn't know how it had ever happened...but sometime a while ago...Allen had suddenly wanted Kanda as more than just a fellow exorcist. It wasn't loneliness either...because then he could have wanted someone else...no...it was Kanda. The arrogant Japanese samurai with a temper and long dark hair. Why was it Kanda?

"Obviously."

"Obvious, it right," Lavi laughed, "You should see the way you look at him...I'll never understand what you see in him. I mean he's a guy! No nice chest...or full lips...hmm I suppose you do get the long flowing hair though..." Lavi evaluated.

"What a pervert," Allen smiled and shook his head, "I don't know, Lavi... I never meant for this too happen...because I SHOULDN'T like him, he's so mean to me. But I do."

Lavi shrugged, "Well don't waste your time, you should tell him, anyway."

Allen leaned forward to put a wreath on the door in front of him. Suddenly there was a firm grip on his wrist.

"Get that thing, away from my door," Kanda breathed.

"Oh...sorry...I didn't notice it was your door," Allen moved back and let Kanda into his room. He giggle for a moment and then put the wreath on the door anyway.

Lavi walked over to Kanda's door, "Oi, Yu! We're putting presents under the tree tonight, in the dining hall! Hope ya got me something good!"

"Piss off."

"Phft, scrooge," Lavi stuck his tongue out at the door and bounded off, "Catch you later, Allen, I'm gonna check up with the old guy!"

Allen waved a goodbye and decided to head back to his own room.

Kanda was on his bed, leaning on an elbow and thinking to himself. Putting presents under the tree? Phft. That was the lamest thing he'd ever heard. Why bother?

...Wasn't like he was spending Christmas with anyone special anyway. Sometimes...Kanda wondered what that would be like...to have someone special and to smile with them...and share Christmas...He didn't often wonder this...but sometimes.

Sometimes...he would glance at the Moyashi and see him smiling and laughing so happily with Lavi, Lenalee and the others. Kanda would then feel himself get...just a tiny bit curious as to what it would be like if the smile the Moyashi smiled...was for him.

He knew Allen hated him. Still, Kanda couldn't help but imagine. He layed down and rolled onto his side. No intention of leaving his room.

XXXXXX

PART TWO

Lenalee put her last few, smartly wrapped presents under the tree and walked over to where Allen was standing, "Here, you can have yours early, Tim," She tied a little shiny bell to Timcanpy's tail.

"Ha, that's cute," Allen smiled, "Wow, still can't believe it's my birthday and Christmas tomorrow."

"Oh that's right, Your birthday is on Christmas day," She nodded.

She and Allen sat at one of the many tables, which were now decorated with shiny gold vases with white blossoms in them. The members of the Order were lining the tables, all eating and laughing together.

A few plates and a couple of hundred mitarashi dango sticks later, Allen had finally stopped eating.

Lavi walked over and quickly slapped a Santa hat over Allen's snow hair. He leaned down and put his arm on Allen's shoulder, "You telling him tomorrow?"

"Eh, no..." Allen shook his head. 

"Wimp," Lavi snorted, then left to go see Krory.

"What was that about?" Lenalee sipped her eggnog and frowned.

"It's not important," Allen shrugged, "I'm tired, I think I'll head to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight Allen," Lenalee waved.

Allen walked out of the crowded room and up to his own comfortable bedroom. He took off the exorcist coat he had on, and was then wearing his normal day clothes, pants, a waistcoat and his shirt. He didn't bother taking off the stupid Santa hat. He sighed and looked around his room. Maybe he should apologise to Kanda for being so irritating.

XXXXXX

Kanda slipped off his robe and straightened the dark turtleneck sweater he was wearing. It was too cold for anything else. He placed Mugen next to his bed and was about to sit back down when he heard a knock.

_I swear to God, if that's Komui with a candy cane I will kill him. _

He opened it. Beansprout. He was looking up at Kanda with grey shiny eyes, from under a red and white velvet Christmas hat.

_Well...I mightn't kill Moyashi...depending on what he wants._

"What is it?" Kanda growled.

Allen bit his lip, and looked Kanda up and down. He looked different with that sweater on, "Uh...I'm sorry for earlier today."

"Whatever," Kanda smirked, "You look ridiculous, Short Stack."

"It's Christmas tomorrow," Allen smiled.

"Yeah, well if you're done with the small talk, I'm going," Kanda turned.

"Kanda. Wait!"

The Japanese felt the beansprout's hand grab onto his sweater.

"Umph," Kanda was pulled back, and all of a sudden Allen's head was laying against his hard chest. Kanda looked down, not sure what to do.

Allen's breathing was shaky, "Let me sit with you...for a while, Kanda."

Kanda was about to refuse...but was this...what he wanted? Wasn't this what Kand had been hoping for? "Do I get a choice?" He asked, frozen with the shock of Allen touching him.

"No."

Kanda shoved Allen off him. He looked around nervously..., "Fine, but just for a minute..." He scolded himself...why had he fallen so easily? He never let anyone in his room!

Allen followed Kanda into his bleak looking bedroom, and he sat on Kanda's bed, making himself at home.

"Alright. What do you want and what the fuck was that out there?"

"Kanda...what do you want for Christmas?"

"For you to leave me alone."

Allen sighed, "Don't be so impossible...at least pretend to care."

"But I don't," Kanda pursed his lips.

"You could be nice to me, for once..." Allen sighed.

Kanda looked at the awkward boy on his bed. Why did he feel so weird, looking at him? He sort of wanted to touch him...that cursed boy that looked more like an angle than anything else...

Moyashi. Moyashi was just a little bit cute...in that stupid hat.

After a moment of silence Kanda sat down, "Listen...I didn't mean to be rude."

_What is this shit I'm saying? No way will be buy that! _

Allen almost died of shock. Was this Kanda's...NICE side? He looked over at the samurai. Man, he was good looking. Allen coud see his toned body through his tight sweater, and his midnight eyes glinted like orbs from under his fringe.

Allen knew it...he could show his feelings now...or never at all.

With a deep breath he got up to sit on his knees and he threw his arms around Kanda's neck.

Kanda froze up, yet again...but deep down, it felt good, and he wanted to badly...to return it. He burned as the beansprout refused to move, just stayed thre, arms around him, head on Kanda's shoulder.

Allen felt dizzy and nervous, but it left him as he finally felt Kanda slip his arm around his waist. Allen nuzzled in closer to Kanda and the eighteen year old looked down at Allen and stroked his cheek, "Moyashi..." He mumbled, but not cruelly like normal...this voice was soft.

"Thankyou, Kanda, for letting me in your room," Allen murmured.

Suddenly, Allen was shoved away, "Go away. It's late."

Just like that the bell to signal the beginning of Christmas chimed.

Allen, feeling quite confused and rejected got up and walked away. He looked up from the doorway, "Merry Christmas."

Kanda was going to roll his eyes, but instead he looked up and said, "Happy Birthday, Short Stack...Now go away."

XXXXXX

PART THREE

It was somewhere between being dragged from his bed and down to the big green tree covered in fake snow, that Allen Walker finally woke up.

He opened his eyes to the jingle of Timcanpy flying above his head. He looked up at Lavi who had a hand on his ankle and was dragging him along the floor, while he hummed the tune of 'Silent Night'.

"Oh hey! You awake, shorty?" Lavi stopped humming to look at Allen.

"What the hell..."Allen groaned, then smiled a little, "Merry Christmas, Lavi."

Lavi dragged him to the tree and set him down. It looked like the entire order was slowly flowing down to sit in the hall and hang out around the tree.

A group of finders, few that Allen recognised, were gathered around a table, and most of the Science Division was trying to stop Komui from getting into the kitchen and messing with their food.

"Happy birthday, Short Stack!" Lavi threw a present at Allen.

"I get that enough from Kanda," The younger one glared up, then sat and began to tear off the paper. He finished and looked up, a pile of paper in his hands, "What the hell is this?"

Lavi burst out laughing, "Some documents Panda wants filing! Enjoy!"

Allen placed them down, "Very thoughtful."

Lavi sat down with Allen and looked around the room, "Maybe putting so much mistletoe up was a bad idea...Komui will be going nuts everytime he thinks someone might get close to Lenalee!"

Allen laughed, and leaned back on his elbow to watch everyone.

That night, when all of the delicious food was eaten, mostly by Allen and when all the presents had been opened by their respected receivers, the members of the order were standing around talking, smiling and enjoying the company of one another.

Kanda stood against a wall, watching the proceedings. Christmas would soon be over, as would the year. Another one gone...nothing special had happened.

He considered what had happened last night...had Allen hugged him?

Kanda wasn't used to physical contact with people, least of all with Allen...the one person who he could actually be interested in. The young Japanese man gritted his teeth, he'd been subconsciously watching the Moyashi the whole night. He was sitting with Lavi, Krory, Lenalee and Komui who had reindeer ears on his head and looked like a total idiot.

Kanda sighed...why did he have to like that cursed moron?

He was snapped from his daydream, by someone tugging his sweater, the same one as yesterday. He looked down, "What?"

Allen looked up at him, "Merry Christmas, Kanda," Allen pressed something into his palm.

Kanda looked at the candy cane now in his hand, "Che...I hate candy canes," He smirked, but slipped it into his pocket nonetheless.

"Kanda..." Allen began, "You're a total jerk...you're mean and inconsiderate and you never care about me...but I don't hate you."

Kanda raised an eyebrow... "Did you plan this?"

"Huh? Plan what?"

Kanda's hand touched Allen on the back of his neck, and his deep voice said, in an amused tone, "Look up."

Allen did so...of course...mistletoe. Damn that Lavi! Allen shook his head, "No. I never noticed it. How painfully cliché."

"It certainly is," Kanda snorted. But he pulled Allen closer to him anyway.

Allen swallowed, and locked eyes with Kanda, "Surely you aren't going to let a few leaves boss you around, Kanda."

Kanda shrugged, "You aren't resisting."

_How could I ever resist YOU? _"N-Now what?" Allen asked, he liked this Kanda.

"Well..." Kanda put his other hand on Allen's waist. Suddenly he didn't care that the entire Order, including a gaping Lavi had their eyes on him, as he destroyed his tough guy reputation. It was Christmas, and Kanda was finally going to get what he wanted.

So, right there Kanda pulled Allen to himself and pressed his lips onto the Beansprout's. Allen's legs almost gave out in the bliss he felt. He clung closely to Kanda, and smiled through their kiss. Kanda's lips were hot and he kissed Allen gently. He had his arms around Allen tightly. He licked Allen's mouth, his tongue melting against Allen's skin. The white haired boy opened his mouth and Kanda's tongue flicked in and out of it.

Allen brought his hands up, closer around Kanda's neck and pulled himself even closer, to get their first kiss as amazing as possible. He kissed Kanda back, their tongues rubbing against each other in a perfect rhythm.

They broke away. Allen had a pink blush line across his cheeks and his eyes were glazed a little...but Kanda...Kanda was smiling.

Kanda Yu the statue of an exorcist, with no expression or feelings...was smiling at Allen Walker.

"What the heck was that?" Yelled Lavi.

"Allen's Christmas present..." Kanda said softly, then, without even a second glance, he pushed Allen out of the way and walked out, to go back to his room.

Kanda grabbed the wreath he had not yet gotten rid of and threw it to the floor.  
><em>What the hell did I just do? <em>He slumped onto his bed, air escaping his chest in a confused sigh as his head became tense. _Well...sure...it felt well...good...amazing..._

Allen broke away from the group and rushed up to Kanda's room. He leaned against the door. "Kanda! Why did you leave me down there like that? Were you scared? ...Kanda?" Allen said through the door, his words becoming slower.

Kanda said nothing for a moment, but then Allen heard his dark voice say, simply, "Piss off, Short Stack."

Allen did so. He went away...all the way back to his room. He found a bit of red paper, that he had been using to make Christmas cards. Allen knew Kanda was scared...it was obvious. Kanda was different from other people, he was very fragile, and would need a lot of convincing...but if he did like Allen, then Allen wasn't dumb enough to let that go.

It wasn't until a little while later that Kanda heard a knock on his door. He looked down and saw something red slip underneath it.

He hesitated but eventually got up. It was a piece of red paper, folded into the shap of a heart. The young man looked at it, laying here cold and lonely on his floor and he gently collected it up.

"...What the fuck is this?" He called, trying to sound angry.

He was not expecting Allen's voice to be so loud. Allen yelled through the door, "My heart, Kanda! If you want it...TAKE IT!" Allen clenched his fists, "But stop messing it around!"

Without even a second passing there was a huge slam as Kanda threw open his door, and grabbed Allen. He pulled the boy into himself and held him there. The samurai's breathing was fast and shallow, and his strong arms were shaking. After a long time, he let go of Allen, and looked down at him, "...Just shut up and come in."

Allen and Kanda walked into the latter's room, shutting the door behind them.

Allen looked at Kanda and said softly, "You...you felt something when you kissed me, don't pretend you didn't. Why are you too scared to admit that?"

"Christmas will be over soon...and this won't last. That kiss will get forgotten and we'll go back to how we were."

Allen looked shocked, "After so long of you being an asshole to me...you think that I would be the one to leave! Don't you know how much I like you? I don't understand it...but I think everything about you is wonderful. Even your stupid attitude, and meanness. It doesn't bother me. Because you're ...Kanda."

Kanda faltered at that. "I guess...cursed or not...Allen you mean a lot to me."

Allen's eyes grew wide...Nice Kanda...this was nice Kanda again. The Kanda that came out when he let his walls down.

"So you'll stay with me? You'll ...be my..." Kanda felt pretty awkward saying it, but he swallowed and took a deep breath. No way was he backing out now, "boyfriend?"

Saying that. Was harder than any akuma battle he had ever been involved in.

Allen twisted his hands around and rolled his eyes, "Of course I will. There was never anyone else Kanda..."

Kanda wanted to speak, but before he knew it, Allen had stripped down to just his pants. ...How had he missed that?

"Okay...what the fuck..." Kanda began as Allen happily climbed into his bed.

"I'm sleeping here!" Allen declared, "I'll keep you warm at night."

Kanda refrained from saying anything cruel, or hurting Allen. He had gone so long being a jerk...acting like this was difficult. He sat down on his bed and looked at Allen. Kanda was shit at this. He had no clue what to do. Everything so far was just guess work.

"Allen..." Kanda looked at the white haired boy.

Allen sat up and turned. He reached up and pulled Kanda's hair from it's ponytail, letting long satin, strands spill down like a dark waterfall.

"Yu..." Allen intertwined his fingers with Kanda's and leaned forward. He kissed him. Softly. Slowly. Perfectly.

Kanda had always wondered what it would be like...to touch the moyashi...and to be close to him. This was better than anything he had ever imagined. Allen was more special than anything else. Kanda finally knew that.

**A/N:**

**Robina: That was total trash.**

**Driven: Well I liked it.**

**Robina: Yes, because you like the pairing. Needs more Lavi. **

**Driven: Lavi was in there...**

**Robina: Yet there is never enough of my sexy Lavi. **

**Driven: Well you will be glad to know, I have chosen to write a Lavi centric omake at the end of this!**

**Robina: EPIC! Let's go!**

**XXXXXX**

OMAKE

The red haired bookman rolled around in his bed. He couldn't sleep. How could anyone sleep with that _noise _coming from Kanda's bedroom? It was hell. Just when he thought he might finally drift off...

"Ah! Mmm..."

With that, Lavi would snap his eye open, wide awake again. This was totally mental..hadn't those two only just gotten together? They'd been at it for an eternity, at least it seemed that way to poor tired Lavi. He rolled over and put a pillow over his ears, "Don't you two ever sleep?"

"Aaahh...Allen...yes..." Lavi twitched in disgust as he heard Kanda's voice.

He grabbed one of his boots from his bedside and pegged it at the wall, "KEEP IT DOWN!"

The banging and moaning of one another's names just continued, as strong as ever. Lavi clung desperately to his pillow, "Jingle bells...jingle bells...jingle all the way..."

Surely soon they would be done! What...was Kanda some kind of sex demon? Lavi didn't even know Kanda could show pleasure at all...

"Yu...nnhh...feels so good."

Lavi had had enough. This was the last straw.

He jumped up and began bashing his fists against the wall. He kicked it and hit it, in some feeble attempt to get them to stop.

"No! No! No! Worst Christmas night ever! Kanda I will buy you soba everytime we have a mission together! Allen you can have my dinner...every night for the rest of our lives! Just let me sleep!"

There was a pause and sweet silence filled the air. Lavi let out a deep breath and smiled.

Suddenly, he heard Allen cry out, "God. Kanda...touch me there again."

Lavi's sparkly green eye went wide and he froze. Then he panicked, jumping up and down, hitting the wall like a madman.

"NO! NO! WHATEVER YOU DO...DO NOT TOUCH HIM THERE AGAIN!"

"Like this?"

"oh yeahh...God...That's so good."

Lavi bit his lip hard and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N:**

**Driven: There! Lots of Lavi time! :D**

**Robina: ;A; ...Why would you do that to him?**

**Driven: ...I'll just back away from you now. **

**Robina: That would be best. -rages-**

**Driven: Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope you liked this mini story. No doubt I will be back in this category soon. **

**Robina: Oh and please review. It is very appreciated. **


End file.
